The type of container designated as the slide top carton is well-known in the art. It is used for dispensing products through a face thereof on a selective basis. The face comprises outer and inner overlapping members each of which has an orifice therein and the orifices are so aligned that when in registry they form a passage such that the product within the carton can pass through the orifices to the user. Blocking means are movably attached to the carton for slideable movement between the two overlapping members. When product within the carton is desired, the blocking means can be so positioned as to allow communication of the orifices which exposes the interior of the carton, and thus, the contents therein may be dispersed. However, when access to the interior of the carton is no longer needed, the blocking means is then positioned between the two overlapping members to prevent communication between the orifices to completely block any access to the interior of the carton.
This type of carton is in wide demand and its uses are well-known as with the candy industry. However, there are certain disadvantages inherent in this container with attendant problems. One of the problems occurs during shipment of such cartons filled with product. Often, the normal jostling, vibrations, and the like, encountered by the cartons during handling and shipment cause the blocking member, which is in its closed position blocking access to the interior of the carton, to slide a sufficient distance to allow the contents or a part thereof to be unintentionally dispensed and therefore lost during shipment. This can result in significant unit product loss which, when multiplied by millions of cartons of product, can result in a significant economic disadvantage. Another problem associated with this carton is vandalism. While the carton is on retail display, vandals can simply slip the blocking means back, tamper with or pour out part or all of the contents of the carton, position the blocking means back in its original closed position and no one can determine that the carton has been tampered with until the carton is opened by the purchaser. There is no practical way to determine whether or not the displayed cartons have been tampered with and the contents partially or totally used by vandals without inspecting the contents of each carton individually.
Efforts to overcome these problems have not been successful either because, in the main, they greatly increase the cost of the carton or they detract from the convenience of using the carton. Thus, for example, use of a plastic outer wrap over the carton or use of an adhesive tape over the orifices is costly in terms of material and additional equipment and processing costs to apply the overwrap or tape to the carton.